


Backstage

by finalbosspervert



Category: SHINee
Genre: Backstage, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalbosspervert/pseuds/finalbosspervert
Summary: When a last minute issue leads to ......interesting things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this disaster.

"Okay, we're done. Get ready, you're on in 5". You said as you dusted off Taemin's face.

He sleepily raised his head and opened his eyes, having slept the entire time you did his makeup, as usual. You were a makeup artist who often worked with Shinee, which lead to you and Taemin becoming good friends.

"Oh yeah... I'll be right back, need to go to the bathroom." He stood up awkwardly, intent on leaving the room.  
"Taemin, there's no time, the bathroom is too far and you'll get into shit if your manager sees you. Can't you wait?" You grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
His eyes widened and he didn't meet your gaze, face flushed as he mumbled something.  
"Taemin-ah? What's up?"   
"I need to...uh..."  
A vague hand gesture at his crotch area, and you understood - tying it in with the quiet moans you heard from the sleeping boy earlier.

You took a breath and thought for a moment, before pulling him back down into the chair. Dropping down to your knees, you looked up at him.  
"Do...do you mind?"   
He shook his head and hastily unzipped his skinny jeans, sighing in relief when his member was released from the tight confines.  
You hoped that you had locked the door before - you'd definitely lose your job if someone walked in - as you gripped his length and pumped it loosely a few times.  
The pace of Taemin's breathing increased and you smiled, liking that your actions could affect him that way. You leaned down and took his head into your mouth, flicking over it repeatedly with your tongue.   
One of his hands tightly gripped the armrest of the chair while the other went to your hair, tugging at the previously neat strands.   
You took him deeper until he hit the back of your throat, a groan leaving his lips. Running your tongue on the underside of his length, you bobbed your head, hoping to get him off faster.   
"Ah- fuck! (y/n), please, faster!"   
Pumping harder where your mouth couldn't reach, you hummed as Taemin thrust his hips up towards you, pushing your head closer to him with the hand in your hair.   
"(y/n)! I-I'm gonna come. So you....you can stop now and I'll..." As you heard that, you smiled and sucked harder, watching Taemin's back arch.  
You heard him gasp loudly before he came with a shudder, hot come pouring down your throat. You licked his length clean then pulled your lips off him with a pop.  
The moment of silence made you both smile before Taemin hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants, zipped up, and stood ready to walk out towards the stage entrance.  
"Thank you for that. I'll.... I'll be sure to return the favour. Can you wait for me after my performance?" A wink was sent your way as you nodded shyly, before Taemin walked out to please his fans a different way than how he promised to please you later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what happens behind the scenes on music shows and stuff (probably not this) so apologies for any inaccuracies!


End file.
